


Hope

by gblvr



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: merrywizards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hates it when Harry leaves like that, but he just can't help himself....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Without a word or touch, Harry sat up, and began to dress. Draco stretched out a hand to stroke the smooth skin of Harry's back and was overwhelmed with an urge to pull the other man back into the bed. Knowing that Harry was going to leave, again, filled him with shame and a deep hurt that he didn't quite understand. The shame was easy enough to figure out – Harry was using him, and Draco was letting it happen because he enjoyed his company, however briefly he could lay claim to it. The hurt was another matter altogether; Draco had no idea why Harry's abrupt departure always affected him this way, he only knew that his throat tightened and a tight band of pressure would constrict his chest. He would lay awake the rest of the night, still wanting Harry despite the bone-deep ache that he always left behind. By morning, he would have resolved to not let it happen again. And he would stick by that decision steadfastly, until the next time, when the whole painful cycle would repeat itself.

He should be used to it, really, but every time he and Harry were together, Draco was filled with this irrational hope that *this* time it would be different. And each time, it was the same. Usually he and Harry would share a mostly-pleasant dinner, a bit of conversation, and mind-blowing sex, and then Harry would walk out of Draco's flat, acting as though it had never happened. Sometimes it was just sex. One time they'd had lunch instead of dinner, and Harry had left him at the door of his flat with a kiss. The one time that Draco had asked Harry to stay, Harry hadn't rang him for three months; Draco had never asked Harry to stay again.

Whatever they did, weeks would pass without a word exchanged between them, and then Harry would call him up and charm him out of his resolve with a few teasing words spoken in a lascivious tone of voice. Draco was really quite disgusted with how little resolve he showed when Harry called him.

When Harry finished dressing, Draco sighed, and rolled on his side to hug Harry about the waist. Harry squeezed Draco's hands briefly, and then stood up. The bed shifted and Draco could hear Harry's footsteps as he passed through the hall to the foyer, and out the door.

*

It didn't happen again for nearly a month, and by then Draco was so desperate for Harry's touch that he said yes to Harry's request for dinner almost before Harry finished asking.

*

They'd barely spoken to each other through their meal; Draco had been thrumming with anticipation, knowing he was going to wake up sore in the morning. He loved it when Harry was like this – it seemed that he was more honest somehow, more likely to let himself feel something beyond simple release. Harry fucked him harder and longer and *more* when they didn't spend the evening trading flat pleasantries and barbed witticisms.

Draco was barely in the door this time when Harry was on him, wrapping arms around his torso, pulling at his collar with one hand, and fumbling with his fly with the other. Draco pushed the hand to his waist, and undid the buttons on his shirtfront and cuffs with trembling fingers before turning in Harry's arms to loosen his tie and buttons. He shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor unheeded.

By then Harry had succeeded in opening the front of Draco's trousers, and he pushed his hands down the back, grasping Draco's ass and pulling him closer as he dipped his head to kiss Draco. Draco tipped his head back, and met Harry's opened lips with his own.

As soon as he had unbuttoned Harry's shirt enough to touch skin, Draco slipped his hands inside, skimming fingers over the hard plane of Harry's stomach, tracing the scars on his chest before he flicked his thumbs over Harry's nipples.

Harry's breath caught at that, and he started to walk Draco backwards, ostensibly to the bedroom, but when Draco came up against a wall and their teeth clicked together, splitting Draco's lip, Harry stopped trying to steer and pressed his full weight against Draco. He broke the kiss then, closing his teeth over Draco's bottom lip, and licking across the split.

"Gonna fuck you, Draco. Gonna make you scream," Harry ground against Draco to emphasize his words, "Want to hear you begging for me to let you come."

Draco couldn't do anything but groan his agreement and re-double his efforts to undress the man in front of him. When his fingers fumbled and he couldn't get the tiny buttons of Harry's shirt to slip free of the buttonholes, he gave up, and simply pulled to two halves apart. The sound of tearing fabric and bouncing buttons was loud in the stillness of the flat, as was Harry's muttered, "You owe me a shirt."

Draco snorted a bit at that, saying, "Whatever," and pushed Harry back so he could slide down the wall, bringing his face level with Harry's waist. He unbuckled Harry's belt and opened the front of his trousers, pulling the pants and underwear down far enough that he could lean forward and lick the along underside of Harry's cock. When he reached the head, he swiped his tongue over it, and looked up at Harry. He maintained eye contact as he suckled the head. When he felt Harry's fingers in his hair, he closed his eyes and pulled Harry closer, urging him to thrust as he relaxed his throat to take him in.

Harry needed very little in the way of encouragement; within seconds he was thrusting into Draco's mouth, holding his head steady with one hand wrapped in long blond hair while he caressed the underside of Draco's jaw with his other hand. He set a fast rhythm, only slowing as he neared completion.

Draco had sucked Harry off enough times that he knew when Harry was about to come, so he went deeper, humming as he swallowed around Harry's cock, then pulling back when he felt the muscles beneath his hands tense and flex, so that he wouldn't choke as Harry came. After he'd swallowed everything, he eased back with a final lick.

Harry shuddered and lowered himself to straddle Draco's lap, using his hold on Draco's hair to pull his face up for a kiss. When Draco tried to push his hips up against Harry's, Harry obliged him by pushing back, but with the barest amount of pressure possible. Draco wiggled under Harry, wanting more pressure, but Harry continued to kiss and tease at the slow pace he'd chosen. He released his hold on Draco's hair with a caress to his scalp, combing his fingers down through the silky strands to his neck where he pressed his thumb against Draco's fluttering pulse.

When Draco started to whimper, Harry broke the kiss and got to his feet. He grasped Draco's hand, pulling him to his feet, and down the hall to the bedroom. Once there he toed off his shoes and socks, and pushed his trousers and briefs down and off, gesturing for Draco to do the same.

When Draco was naked in front of Harry, who was still in his unbuttoned shirt and tie, Harry spoke. "Go lie on the bed, face down."

Draco shivered a bit as he complied with Harry's order. He arranged himself carefully on the bed, pillowing his head on his folded arms and turning his head to watch Harry remove his shirt. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that Harry had pulled his tie free of the collar of his shirt. He wasn't surprised when Harry ordered him to hold onto the bars of the iron bedstead, or when Harry knelt on the bed and tied his hands together and to the bed using his red and yellow silk Griffyndor tie.

"Up, on your knees, Draco." Harry hooked his fingers beneath Draco's hips and pulled, helping him to rise up, then arranging him by pushing his knees apart on the bed. When he'd arranged Draco to his satisfaction, he ran the tips of his fingers up the back of Draco's thighs, continuing over his ass to his lower back before reversing, and grasping Draco's hips. He leaned in close, and kissed across the small of Draco's back, and down across the left side of his ass. Harry nipped the tender skin there, pinching it between his teeth momentarily, and Draco could feel Harry's smile against his skin when he hissed in pain.

Harry sat back and rubbed at the mark he'd left on Draco before using his thumbs to expose the cleft of his ass. Draco shivered when Harry leaned back in and licked a broad stripe over his skin, from perineum to tailbone, then back down again to the tight pucker of his arsehole. He focused his attention there until he felt the muscle loosen and he heard Draco sigh in pleasure. Humming against Draco's skin, he pressed forward with his tongue, pushing in and retreating, following the rolling rhythm of Draco's hips.

When Draco began to vocalize, moaning and gasping, "Please, Harry, fuck me. Want you, please..." Harry pulled away with a final lick. Draco felt the bed dip towards the nightstand and he turned his head that way to see that Harry had leaned over to retrieve the flask of oil he kept in the drawer.

Draco looked back over his shoulder, following Harry's hand with the oil flask, to try and watch, but the angle was wrong, and he could only see Harry's face. When he met Harry's eyes he realized that Harry was still wearing his glasses; for some reason that sent a surge of heat through him, and Draco had to turn away before he came just from looking at Harry. He pressed his face into his forearms, waiting for Harry to prepare him.

Draco was about to look over his shoulder again when he felt Harry grasp his hip, and line up to push his cock in. The first push was uncomfortable, but Harry had used so much oil on himself that he slid in easily. Draco pushed back against Harry's next thrust, angling his ass up, and Harry went deep, coming to rest with his pelvis against Draco's ass.

One more slow in and out, and then Harry began to thrust in earnest, long hard thrusts that pushed Draco forward on the bed. Draco wrapped his tied hands around the rungs of the headboard, bracing himself. When Harry changed the angle of his thrusts so that his cock slid across Draco's prostate, Draco arched his back further to improve the angle. Harry slowed his thrusts, stretching out the sensation for Draco, who was getting louder with each long inward slide. It was only a matter of time before Draco was screaming, incoherent noise mixed with 'Harry' and 'more' and 'don't stop, please don't stop.' Harry obliged, going deeper with each push.

Draco was gripping the iron bars of the headboard so hard his fingers ached, and still he could feel the tension of the moment stretching, spiraling higher. When Harry's hands slid from his hips to the front of his thighs, Draco's breath caught and before he realized it, he was coming, his body taut and twisting with the intensity of it. He greyed out for a moment, floating in an orgasmic haze, barely aware that Harry was coming as well, gripping his thighs tight enough to leave bruises.

Harry collapsed against him, dead weight against his back and on his already shaking legs. When it didn't seem that Harry had any intention of moving, he twitched his shoulder against Harry's cheek. "Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"I can't –"

At that moment Harry seemed to realize that he was draped over Draco, and he pushed off, allowing his softened cock to slip from Draco's body. He flopped to the side gracelessly, and Draco eased himself down onto the bed. He turned to look at Harry in the darkness of the room, and saw a glint of light reflect off the lenses of Harry's glasses. His cock twitched a bit, and he drew a deep calming breath.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Draco quizzically. "What?"

"Your glasses. They're. I mean, you're still wearing your glasses. It's...well, it was...." Draco trailed off into a mumble, blushing.

"What?"

Draco only smiled a secretive smile, and shook his head.

Harry pushed up on one elbow, looking over at Draco, with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Draco jerked his arms against the securely knotted tie, and said, "If you let me go, I might be persuaded to tell you."

Harry smiled then, evilly, and countered with, "I might be persuaded to let you go if you tell me."

Draco frowned; he knew that Harry was twisted enough that he'd leave him there unless he told. So, he gave in gracefully. "I said itwashotthatyoufuckedmewiththemon."

"What?" Harry was laughing at this point. "I didn't get that, Draco. Care to repeat it?"

Draco blew out an exasperated breath, and repeated, "It was hot that you fucked me with them on. Now will you please untie me?"

Draco was beginning to think that Harry really was going to leave him there until he reached out and wrapped his hand in Draco's hair, tipping his head back for a kiss while he fumbled with the knots with his other hand.

Draco's neck was beginning to ache by the time Harry undid the final knot, and broke the kiss to press his lips to the chafed skin of Draco's wrist. From Draco's wrist he trailed up his arm, licking, kissing, sucking the sensitive skin on the underside. Draco shivered, awash in sensation, surrounded by Harry....

Hours later, after Harry had fucked him two more times, and they'd fallen into an exhausted sleep, Draco awoke to find Harry dressing. He felt his throat begin to close, and he spoke without thinking. "Stay. Please."

Harry stopped trying to button his shirt, and looked at Draco for many long minutes. He didn't say anything, and Draco felt hope surge in his chest, until Harry turned and walked to the door.

Draco was cursing himself before the door was even closed, not even aware of the tears that had begun to flow. As he lay there, he reminded himself that he knew better than to ask, and he suddenly found himself angry. The anger was unexpected, but not unwelcome as it propelled him out of bed and into the hallway...

...where he plowed into Harry, who was coming out of the loo. Harry braced himself to keep them both from going down in a heap. Draco shook Harry's hands off and pushed himself away, walking backwards until he was standing against the wall, as far away from Harry as he could.

"What? Forget something, Potter?"

Harry just shook his head and went into the bedroom. When he didn't come out, Draco stalked in, ready to...do what he didn't know, but he needed to do something.

He stopped short when he saw that Harry was shucking his shirt and trousers.

"What. Are you." Draco swallowed against the hope that was threatening to overwhelm him again, and asked, "What are you doing?"

Harry crossed the room, and took Draco's hand, drawing him back to the bed.

Draco tried to speak, to ask again what Harry thought he was doing, but Harry pressed a finger to his lips and whispered, "Tomorrow. We'll talk tomorrow," before he pulled Draco down to lie with him under the covers.

Draco went willingly, wrapping himself around Harry, hoping against hope that when he awoke in the morning he wouldn't find this had all been a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Harry/Draco of any length that I wrote, so please be kind when feedbacking -- constructive crit is always welcome, as well as kindly commentary. Thanks to C. for the read-through and to meri_oddities who was kind enough to say she'd beta even though I didn't take her up on it....


End file.
